


Comeuppance

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ugly Betty - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire has a past with Betty's boyfriend's mother, and she plans on taking advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comeuppance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them  
> A/N: This piece takes place after the episode "A Mother of a Problem" (guest starring Christine Baranski as Victoria Hartley), and any spoilers within are merely implied.

Claire rolled her eyes at the immense foyer of Victoria Hartley’s building. There was excess, and then there was ridiculousness; every time Claire entered, she never needed to dwell too long on which this was. She ignored the maid, walking past her to the stairs.

“Consuela...” She heard Victoria’s voice floating down the stairs. “Who was at the...”

“Hello, Victoria.” Claire pursed her lips and made no pretense of letting her eyes trail from Victoria’s face to her hips.

Victoria put her hands, elegantly manicured nails red against the soft green of her silk robe, on her hips. “Claire. It’s so easy to forget you’re out of rehab.” She smiled as she fingered the edge of the robe at her collarbones.

“Mm.” She ascended the stairs, closing the gap between them. “That must be why I didn’t get an invitation to your little dinner party.” She could smell Victoria’s perfume. Opium. But then again, Victoria always did try to hold on to the 80s.

Cocking her head in that little way she had—the one where she blinked calmly, doe eyed and too precious for her age. “Why, what an oversight on my part.”

“An oversight. Yes.” Claire ran her fingers down Victoria’s chest, at the edges of the silk, and stopped at where the tie was knotted. She jerked at the tie without any preemption, and a flurry of movement from Victoria was her reward.

“For God’s sake, Claire,” Victoria said as she snatched back the tie, “not here.” She retied and pulled it tight, as if to punctuate her words. But she somehow seemed to disregard that the robe had fallen from one of her shoulders in the process.

Claire laughed as she stepped past Victoria; the bedroom, she found, was exactly where she remembered it to be. And it was just as lavish with its silks and satins—in updated colors, of course. There were clothes everywhere, discarded over the backs of chairs and on the bed. Victoria Hartley might present herself and her home as pristine, but Claire remembered all too well how long she took to get dressed.

She put her hands on her hips as she took it in. Then she began to untie her wrap shirt as she sauntered towards the bed.

“I do not believe that was an invitation,” Victoria said from the doorway. But Claire did not have to turn to know Victoria was untying the robe.

She finished with her own shirt and folded it neatly—a prison habit that she could not seem to break. When she turned, Claire had to suppress a laugh. There was Victoria...in a pale pink garter belt with matching thongs and bra. And she had not noticed the kitten heeled, pink slippers before.

Claire was wearing black lace; she had, after all, anticipated having this sort of encounter. Despite the ridiculous pink—which was not flattering at all with Victoria’s red hair—she had to admit that Victoria had maintained quite a nice figure. And her legs were just as long as Claire remembered them.

“Really, Victoria,” Claire said, taking in the attire, “I might get the idea that you were expecting me.”

Victoria raised her eyebrows, and Claire wondered just whom she was going to for her dye job. “Don’t flatter yourself.” She picked up an indistinguishable piece of clothing and ran it through her fingers.

“No, I think I will.” Claire snatched the fabric from Victoria’s hands and put her hands on the other woman’s hips. When she kissed her, Claire could taste the bland flatness of Victoria’s lipstick. And she pulled away delighted to see that it was slightly smeared.

Victoria tried to look as bored as possible as she unzipped Claire’s skirt, letting it fall to the floor and kicking it away when Claire stepped out of it. “Well, perhaps I can spare a moment.” She rand her fingertips along Claire’s shoulders, pushing her bra straps off of them.

After she unhooked her bra and let it fall, Claire drew Victoria to the bed by pulling at her hips.

“You’ve taken care of yourself.” She pushed Victoria back, disregarding the clothes that would get wrinkled underneath her.

Victoria ran her fingertip between Claire’s abs. “And it looks like you’ve been keeping up with your prison workout routine.”

Claire ignored the gibe and focused instead on pushing Victoria’s thighs apart. She let her palms linger on the other woman’s smooth legs, but she did not bother to roll down the silk stockings there.

She ran her palms upwards, pushing Victoria’s panties aside. Claire made no comment on the color of the little curls of hair as she parted Victoria’s lips.

“You don’t waste any time,” Victoria said flatly.

Claire smirked. “Why waste time when you’re already wet for me?” She pushed two fingers inside of Victoria, enjoying the way the redhead’s moan sounded in her throat like a purr. “And I’d hate to take up too much of your time.”

“Well,” Victoria said, her hands going to her own breasts, “if you insisted.” She settled her hips comfortably, pushing upwards into Claire’s fingers.

Claire began to thrust quickly, adding her thumb to circle Victoria’s clit. She leaned down, kissing Victoria hungrily while her fingers maintained a relentless pace.

Victoria was grinning and absolutely luxuriating in the attention. “My, my,” she said breathlessly, “you’ve still got it.”

That brought a little smile to Claire’s face. And just when she thought Victoria was about to come, she stopped, eliciting a little squeak from the other woman.

Claire pulled her fingers out and put them on Victoria’s lips. “You’re right. I’ve still got it. And if I hear that you insult my son’s secretary, your son’s girlfriend again, you just might not get to finish experiencing it.”

The look of utter shock turning to outrage on Victoria’s face was well worth the effort. But Claire only savored it for a moment before sauntering to her clothing and dressing herself quickly. She stopped in the doorway, turning back as she smirked.

“Lovely to see you again,” she said, offering a little wave before walking away.


End file.
